Secretos
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: Incluso en el distrito 12, a veces, los sueños se cumplen y la historia de Madge es un buen ejemplo. Regalo del amigo literario para Sadder. than. Silence.


**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota del autor:** Segundo fic del Amigo literario Ronda II, regalo para Sadder. than. Silence. Un fic en tercera persona, y de verdad que me ha costado porque no sé si he conseguido captar la esencia de los protagonistas. Espero que te guste! (bueno a todos)

**Petición:** - Y este es mi preferido; un Madge/Darius en el 12, antes de que se lleven a Darius, claro. El género a elegir: amistad-aventura-romance-todo junto. Eso sí, manteniendo los roles del libro: Madge, hija del alcalde, y Darius agente de paz. Rating a gusto del autor. Es que es una pareja que me llama la atención y nunca he leído nada de ellos.

* * *

…

Levanta la vista y le ve. Riendo como siempre, su sonrisa es perpetua en su rostro y es por eso que se ha convertido en una obsesión para ella. Le gusta en especial como su nariz abarrotada de pecas se arruga. Parece un niño pequeño.

A veces le ve cuando va a comprar a la panadería, quieto en la plaza, hablando casi a gritos. Otras como ésta le ve cuando sale del colegio. Desde que se fijó por primera vez en su raro pelo no ha podido quitárselo de la cabeza. Sueña con ese tono rojo, casi anaranjado. Con esas pecas doradas. Y se siente estúpida. Porque un Agente de la Paz no se fijaría en ella como a ella le gustaría.

A veces sus miradas se cruzan, a veces incluso se sonríen, porque se conocen. Él visita a menudo a su padre, él mismo suele llevarle el correo procedente del Capitolio a casa. Le ofrece un té frío, a veces un amargo café. Hablan y se ríen mientras que esperan a su padre.

Pero la burbuja de Madge explota cuando le pregunta sobre el colegio. Y siempre lo hace, porque ella es solo una colegiala de dieciséis años y él un Agente de la Paz que va a cumplir veintiuno.

Se excusa con sus amigas y se retrasa, quedándose cerca de él solo para poder verle durante unos minutos más. Se ríe con sus movimientos y cuando le ve reír a él por algo que ha contado al resto de los Agentes. Porque Darius puede que no sea particularmente guapo, pero es su manera de hablar la que te cautiva, la que tiene cautivada a Madge y a más de una chica.

Darius se da cuenta de su mirada, sonríe con los ojos fijos en ella. Ajeno a los pensamientos de la chica, embarcado en los suyos propios ¿por qué tiene que ser la hija del Alcalde? La saluda levantando la mano, a Madge se le encoge el estomago y nerviosa le devuelve el saludo. Los colores han acudido a sus mejillas, y no sentiría tanta vergüenza si en ese momento fijara su mirada de nuevo en el pelirrojo, ya que sus orejas toman un color rojo brillante, síntoma de que él también está nervioso.

Día a día, semana a semana, siempre ha sido así. Desde que el joven llegó al distrito. Madge nerviosa cuando le tiene cerca. Darius nervioso cuando la tiene cerca a ella.

Porque a Darius nunca se le dieron bien las chicas. Siempre fue demasiado pelirrojo, siempre tuvo la piel demasiado clara, el pelo demasiado despeinado y demasiadas pecas sobre su nariz y sus mejillas para gustar a una chica. Esconde su inseguridad con las mujeres con las bromas de índole sexual, porque cuando las dice parece más seguro. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente con la preciosa Madge Undersee? Ella tiene el pelo muy rubio, los ojos muy azules y los labios muy rosados.

La ve alejarse y el gesto de su cara cambia. Dejar de verla es como cavar un hueco en su corazón. Aunque sepa que es lo único que puede hacer. Observar su belleza.

El joven Agente de la Paz piensa que esta mañana está de suerte. Va a volver a ver a su ángel particular. Tiene que llevarle una carta al Alcalde. Y es urgente. No pierde el tiempo. Recoge la carta en la pequeña oficina que hay en la estación de tren. Piensa que tener ese lugar abierto es absurdo ya que la única persona que recibe correo es el alcalde. Ni siquiera él puede tener correspondencia de su familia aunque le permitan ir a visitarles una vez al año. Pero no puede compartir esos pensamientos, si alguien se enterara de que piensa así, aunque sea algo tan absurdo como eso, podrían cortarle la lengua. No, mejor mantenerlo en secreto. Tan en secreto como la causa de su nerviosismo.

Se encamina hacia la casa del Señor Undersee y cuando llega se repeina los mechones de su cabello indomable. Toma aire y hace sonar el timbre.

Madge en ese momento está comiendo sola, su padre está demasiado ocupado con su trabajo y su madre vuelve a tener jaqueca. Y odia con todas sus fuerzas comer sola. Se ha cambiado el insulso uniforme escolar y enfundado uno de sus cómodos y bonitos vestidos. Cuando el timbre suena deja caer el tenedor en el plato y corre abrir.

Ninguno de los dos sabe que decir cuando ve a la persona que tiene delante. Sus sonrisas son tímidas y los colores acuden a sus caras. Darius nota como sus orejas van a estallar de calor cuando carraspea y pregunta por el Alcalde.

Madge tarda en reaccionar, lo suficiente para que Darius le pregunte si está bien, eso le hace tomar un color aún más rosado.

— Entra…— Le ofrece la chica intentando no tartamudear, como cada vez se reprenden a si misma por sentir esa vergüenza.— Avisaré a mi padre— Susurra bajito, tan bajo que a Darius le cuesta escucharla.

Obedece y la ve ascender las escalaras de la entrada. Debe mantener a ralla todos sus impulsos al fijarse en las largas piernas de la chica ¿cuándo habrán crecido tanto?

Madge tarda unos minutos en regresar, ha conseguido disipar su vergüenza y vuelve a sonreír al dueño de su corazón. Aferra una bolsita de papel entre sus manos de tal modo que el papel se arruga, y es que en esa bolsa, la chica guarda sus esperanzas.

—Tardará unos minutos en bajar— Tiene que carraspear para poder seguir hablando— está muy ocupado— Su voz de desagrado no le pasa desapercibida a Darius, pero el chico prefiere no meterse y parecer un cotilla—ven…

La chica pasa por su lado dejándole oler su esencia, la aspira y tiene que reprimirse para no cerrar los ojos. La sigue sin poder evitar fijarse en el movimiento de sus caderas, al fin y al cabo es un hombre.

Madge nota su mirada en la nuca, en su espalda, aunque desconoce que la mirada del chico está fija unos centímetros más abajo. La joven se muerde el labio y se da la vuelta cuando entran en la cocina.

—¿ Te apetece un té? Ehm… ¿o café?— Se sienta frente a su plato, aunque lo aparta, de todas formas no tiene hambre.

— ¿Estabas comiendo?— La rubia asiente avergonzada— ¿Sola?— ella vuelve a asentir.

— Mi padre está ocupado y mi madre está enferma.

Darius piensa en que si él pudiera nunca la dejaría comer sola, no entiende como alguien estando en casa no tiene tiempo para comer con su hija. Pero no quiere decir nada, al fin y al cabo el es solo un Agente.

— ¿Me haces un café de esos tan ricos que preparas…?— Darius intenta cambiar de tema, nota como la chica se entristece y por nada del mundo quiere verla así.

Madge se levanta y se pone a hacer el café ante la atenta mirada del pelirrojo. Para el chico es la primera vez que la ve tan concentrada, ya que de normal espera en el salón. Le gusta la forma de que sus manos trabajan, se nota que tiene unos dedos hábiles gracias a la práctica con el piano, su ceño se frunce un poco mientras que echa el polvo marrón en la cafetera. El no puede dejar de mirarla, embobado, y ella no puede dejar de sentir el nerviosismo concentrándose en su estomago.

Deja que se haga el café y mira al chico. Sus miradas se cruzan y la electricidad recorre a ambos, Madge es la primera en apartar la mirada, avergonzada de nuevo. Su mirada va hacia la bolsa de papel que minutos atrás llevaba en las manos. Su nerviosismo crece. Pero sabe que es ahora o nunca.

Necesita hacerlo.

— Mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?— dice rápidamente cogiendo la bolsa.

— Sí…— contesta el Agente de la Paz sin entender por qué dice aquello.— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Soy Hija del Alcalde, sé muchas cosas…— La chica sonríe y a Darius le parece que ilumina todo. Su sonrisa es resplandeciente con todos esos dientes perlados enmarcados con sus gruesos labios rosados.— Tengo un regalo para ti…

El nerviosismo de Madge llega a un límite insospechado, nota como su estomago se retuerce y encoge. Se muerde el labio para intentar calmarse, gesto que a Darius le parece adorable, aunque preferiría ser él quien mordiera ese labio. Madge le entrega la pequeña bolsa de papel y de ella saca un pequeño paquete de papel de colores decorado con un lazo. No puede ocultar que está emocionado. Hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez que recibió un regalo. Madge es la primera persona fuera de su familia que le regala algo.

Y además es ella.

No tarda en abrir el paquete intentando no romper el bonito papel y saca su contenido con una sonrisa. Son unos suaves y gruesos guantes de lana de color blanco que hacen juego con su uniforme.

— Se que no es mucho…— Madge siente sus mejillas enrojecer, siente que quizás el regalo no es lo que se merece, pero hace unos días le había parecido una buena idea. En cambio Darius está tan emocionado que no puede casi ni hablar.— Pero se acerca el invierno y el año pasado siempre tenias las manos muy rojas por el frío— La chica intenta excusarse, pero él sigue encantado.

— Son perfectos, me encantan Madge, pero no tenias porque hacerlo…— No sabe qué decir, no sabe por qué la hija del alcalde iba a regalarle a él algo.

— Quería regalarte algo…

—¿Por qué?

Madge aprieta los puños, sintiendo que la ansiedad va a hacerle vomitar antes de que pueda decir todo lo que tiene intención de decir, no puede seguir callándoselo más, lleva tanto tiempo con las mariposas en el estomago al verle que no puede más. Cree que no tiene ninguna oportunidad, pero necesita expresarlo.

—Porque… porque… Yo…— toma aire, se prepara y lo suelta— Me gustas, me gustas desde hace años, no tienes que decir nada Darius, se que…sé que yo soy muy joven para ti, supongo que pensaras que soy una niña…pero lo que yo siento es que…

Darius no la deja continuar. Toma su mano y se la besa. El también está nervioso. Aún piensa que sus oídos le han engañado y obligado a escuchar lo que tanto tiempo quieren oír. Pero la preciosa hija del Alcalde lo ha dicho. Madge no puede creer ese gesto de él. El beso ha sido en la mano, pero ahí donde sus labios se han posado siente un hormigueo placentero.

Madge levanta la mirada y se quedan clavados en los ojos de Darius. Se miran en silencio durante minutos, sin necesidad de decirse nada y diciéndoselo todo con la mirada. Ninguno de los dos puede creer lo que está pasando. Ninguno de los dos se creía correspondido. La felicidad es un sentimiento embriagador que ambos están empezando a compartir.

El pelirrojo rodea con sus manos el rostro de Madge. Su vista baja a sus labios y la chica sabe lo que va a hacer. Y lo está deseando. Cierra los ojos para sentirlo más intensamente.

Pero sus labios no llegan a tocarse. Darius se separa al oír pasos acercándose a la cocina. Ella tarda un poco más en reaccionar, pero da gracias al buen oído del chico. Si su padre les hubiera visto en esa situación habría sido un problema.

El Agente de la Paz vuelve a la seriedad que se espera que tenga siendo lo que es y le entrega la carta al Alcalde. El señor Undersee le da las gracias y le permite retirarse, y aunque él tiene ganas de quedarse y no volver a separarse de Madge, sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer. Mira por última vez a la chica y sale de la cocina, sintiéndose vacio. La misma sensación que tiene Madge.

Pasan la tarde pensando el uno en el otro. Nada les entretiene y nada les satisface. Solo piensan en lo que pudo ser y no fue. En ese beso que estuvieron a punto de compartir. Madge intenta leer o incluso tocar el piano, aunque sabe que eso molestará a su madre. Pero no es capaz de hacer nada durante más de un minuto.

Al final, cuando empieza a oscurecer decide que no puede esperar más. Sale de casa y en pocos minutos está frente a puerta de la casa de Darius. Pica la puerta con ansiedad. No quiere que nadie la vea allí parada frente a la casa de un Agente de la Paz.

Cuando el chico abre la puerta no lo piensa dos veces y poniéndose de puntillas rodea su cuello con los brazos y le besa. Sus labios se posan en los de él haciendo que el hormigueo vaya desde sus bocas hasta el vientre de cada uno.

Darius sonríe contra los labios de Madge y la abraza. Y ella no puede estar más feliz, porque incluso en el distrito 12, a veces, los sueños se cumplen.

…

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, decidme vuestra opinión en un review!


End file.
